Bottoms Up
by irishKaoru
Summary: Ryo gets a little... heated... one night as the beast that he tries to keep at bay beggs to be set free. Dee is in for one hell of a ride!


Bottoms Up

Bottoms Up

Disclaimer: I so don't own them so why would you even ask

Warnings: Sex…. Hot….. Ever Loving…… Man on Man….. PWP…… Man Lovin'….. SEX! Don't like it then don't read it! OH and a KINKY RYO as well!

Author Notes: Thank you to Gracie for betaing this story… and Gena who kept on her XD Love yah both.

If you are wondering where I got the idea for this story than check out the FAKE RPG that is located at http : / z14 . in vision free . com / CultoftheBlueBug / index . php ? act idx (please note that there are underscores between Cult of the Blue Bug!!)

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Passion, bliss, lust, and unadulterated love; these were the feelings that coursed though my veins as Dee continued to let his hands run over my naked body, touching me in places where no other person has the right to go. My voice had been stolen from me and the only sounds that I could make came out of my open mouth in the form of cries to God and moans of harder, deeper, and faster. A beast that I had kept hidden for far too long cries out within me, begging to be released into the night so that he may take Dee and make him his own.

It's an animal that I have kept caged, a side of me that I have never shown Dee or anyone else. Being dominated, it a thrilling proposition; especially when you are in the hands of a skilled craftsman like Dee. However, there is always that need and desire within me to make Dee call out to his Lord and savior. There is a part of me that has always wanted to see Dee's face as he writhes and squirms beneath my hands, lips, and teeth.

But as it is now, I am laying on my back, body slightly shaking as I feel myself reach my limits. His sex thrusting into me harder, faster, and needier than it was before. I am forced to keep the sex-crazed beast within me remain caged. I listen to it as I release, the monster crying out in both pleasure and fury.

Dee's sweat-covered body falls over on top of me as we both pant, heartbeats erratic, caught up in the moments that follow the afterglow, wishing that it would never end, wishing that the act which led to out current state of disarray never had stopped, wishing that time would fly by so that we could regain our lost strength and go at it again.

He falls asleep wrapped in my arms, much like that first night that we had consummated our love. And it's all I can do to lay there next to him and watch as he sleeps soundly, spent from the night's rather... vigorous activities. His scent starts to overwhelm me as I lay my cheek against the crown of his head. The way that he subconsciously moves into my touch, drawing my body closer with a firm tug of the arm makes my mind start to think "un-pure thoughts" as the sleeping beast in me begins to stir to life. But more than that is the way that he whispers my name in a faint, almost unheard voice as he sleeps that sends me over the edge.

Carefully I unwrap myself from him and throw my legs over the side of the bed. The cool air reaches me but does nothing to qualm the rush of emotions that I am feeling, the memories of our first time together and I fear that I may have fallen to deeply into a hole that I cannot get myself out of.

The pent up tension that I am feeling migrates from my heart to my groin as a heat takes over my body, threating to consume me until I am noting more than a pile of lava on the floor. I can feel sweat start to form on my forehead and upper lip as I rise from the bed and walk slowly to the bathroom. It was a dangerous position that I found myself in, the man that I love is lying on my bed, asleep, and in a vulnerable position. And I, I am awake trying to maintain some kind of sanity for the sake of myself, fighting to not lose myself to the thoughts and wishes of my body. Trying to keep myself from taking him while he is sleeping, knowing that perhaps the only way that I would ever be able to claim him for my own would be to catch him while his guard is down and he is not expecting the attack.

The cool water that pours from the faucet does nothing to keep me from wanting him, it doesn't help to rid me of the visions that play behind my eyes, be they open or closed. I take a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly. Looking down I see that there is no way I will be able to get any sleep unless I take care of this problem that is now looking back at me.

But would it be so bad if I was to wake him in such a manner? I should think that he would hardly hate me for it; in fact, more than anything, he would be surprised at how straight forward I was being in asking for sex. However, that is not the part that bothers me, that is not what I think he would have a problem with. I want him to be mine, I want to claim him, I want to embed myself so deeply within him that we would be connected on a whole different level. I want my turn to make him see just how good he is to me.

The beast... is free.

I feel a smirk cross my face a little at the thoughts that are now assaulting me. The images that my mind had conjured up of Dee's reactions... they are good.

My hand reaches out to where both his and my suits were discarded prior to making it to the bed that night. My fingers lightly brush against the silk ties and I pick them up, twirling one around in my hand, thinking of a way to put them to use. I can't help but let out a small laugh as the idea hits me full force. I leave the room for the kitchen.

I come back with a few... tasty treats and set to my task. I lay one of the ties on the side of Dee's head, letting it drape unceremoniously over his closed eyes and gently tuck one of the ends under his head, hoping that he will remain asleep for the time being. I roll him from his side to his back and tie the two ends of the tie together, making sure that he will be left in total darkness when he opens his eyes.

I raise his arms so that they were above his head and tie them to the headboard with the other tie before standing back to admire my work. Dee is sprawled out with the blanket just barely covering up his lower half, chest reflecting the pale moonlight that filters through the window. It is a sight to behold and only serves to send another wave of lust and desire through me. I crawl over the top of him and begin to plant feather light kisses down his chest as my fingers play with his nipples, making then stand like small little top hats. His body moves slightly and I hear him mummer incoherently at the ministration. I smirk and take one of the buds between my lips, letting my tongue lightly circle and tease it before sucking gently, nipping at it every now and then.

My body moved of its own accord to lie on top of the man and I thrust my hips forward, letting out a small hiss as electricity rides up my spine when our erections come in contact. Dee's head rolls to the side as he lets out a similar gasp of pleasure. As I continue to grind myself on him, he shows the first signs of being awake.

"R-Ryo?" he murmured.

"I right here baby," I say as I lean over him, pressing our heated bodies together and whispering in a seductive tone. My tongue licks the shell of his ear. As I lean back to my knees and let my hands run down his sides, I know he is fully awake.

"What's this?" he asks in a groggy yet playful voice that makes me want to take him right here and now. But that is not the point. I want to tease him, push him to the edge like he does me, before I even think about letting him come.

My lips graze his stomach in reply, tongue drawing intangible patterns as my hands rest on his hips, thumbs gently moving in lazy circles where they can reach. The bed creaks a little as he tries to free his hands. I laugh out a little.

"Finally all those years in the boy scouts learning how to tie knots came in handy," I whisper just loud enough that I know he can hear me. A devilish smirk plays across his lips as he licks them. My breath caught in the moment, looking at him lying there like that, open to me like a slab of hunky man meat, grade 'A' perfection. He was far from opposed to what had happened so far. In fact I would say he was responding in a VERY positive manner to my ministrations.

I pull the blanked off of him slowly, inch by inch to reveal the skin that was covered previously. His body gives a small shake as the air hits him, his breath hitching a little, and he lets out a slight moan as my fingertips trace the inside of his thigh in feather light touches that will make him wonder if I really am touching him or was it just his imagination?

The amazing thing about being left in the dark at moments like these is that it heightens your other senses just enough to make the feeling just that much more sensual. The feeling of touch is the sense that gets heightened the most. The object is to keep him guessing as to where I would touch him, which I think I am doing a mighty fine job of. My hands move from his thigh to his calf, gently massaging the tense muscles that lay there before moving to run over his chest. My lips rest on his collar bone, the pulse of his neck, then to the inside of his thigh. He gives a small gasp each time I move, not knowing where I would go to next.

I let my fingers gently stroke up his erection, starting at the base and working to the tip. My fingers gently run over the tip, collecting the small drops of pre-come that had gathered there. Next my lips, kissing the head lightly before wrapping as my tongue around as much of the shaft as I can, slowly moving down until I meet with the coarse hairs that lay at his base.

I know Dee isn't accustomed to this slow and almost agonizing way that I am treating him now. Now his hips are moving upward, trying to add to the friction that I am creating. It takes all of my strength to hold him down so that I can continue. I have no intentions of letting him off the hook that easy; after all, he is the one who uncaged my inner beast, whether he knows it or not. I draw back, shaking my head.

"Dee, stop being so eager," I command in a silky voice. His movements cease. "I wouldn't want you to finish too soon." I reach over to the side table next to the bed and pick up an ice cube. I let it melt a little, watching as Dee squirms when the water fall onto his heated skin.

"C-cold," he stammers as the water runs down his stomach and off the side of his body to wet the sheets that he is lying on. I smile fondly at the look on his face as his cheeks heat up to a rosy red. I pop what was left of the ice into my mouth and suck on it as my hands wipe away the water that still clung to his chest in small droplets.

My fingers trail down his body once more and rest them firmly on his hips. My mouth once again descends over his erection but this time he doesn't even try to keep himself calm, arching forward harder than before; my hands can't keep him down as he plunges himself into my mouth letting out a loud gasp that changes to a low moan at the contact. I swirl the ice that is still left in my now cold mouth around the length as I move up and down.

His voice is fueling my movements, making me want more of him, intoxicating me until I am deliriously high off of the sounds and movements of his body. I withdraw again and it is almost painful to hear him let out a small distressed cry as I do. There is no need for me to worry about how he is, or if he is enjoying it; I know that he is. I quickly return to my task, only this time I have some hot tea. I quickly take a sip and swirl it around, warming the once cold surface. The water is still hot enough that it scalds my tongue as I take another sip, but it will all be worth it in the end.

After I swallow the liquid and reposition myself, I blow lightly over the sensitive skin that I was working on before lowering my head. Once again, he makes a surprised gasp and tries to half choke me with his cock. But I don't loose momentum, but rather quicken my pace to match his.

His hands tug at the ties that are holding him, trying to free himself, to no avail. His struggles only get worse as I begin to massage his sack with one hand while resting the other firmly in the center of his well-defined abdomen.

Murmurs of 'oh God, Ryo' and the like can barely be made out through the low moans and loud cries he is emitting into the air. His legs wrap around me, as if trying to compensate for the lack of movement his arms weren't permitted. His body arches violently as he comes. I suck in as much of the warm and salty liquid as I can, letting it burn as it runs down my throat.

But there is little—no—no rest for the wicked and I am being a deviant of sorts tonight. I reach forward and run a finger over Dee's lips, teasing him a little by voicing some of my thoughts to him.

"You haven't the slightest clue what you do to me, do you?" I whisper in his ear, "the way that you can send my body over the edge just by talking to me." I kiss his collarbone and let my tongue glide up to the length of neck, taking with me the salty sweat that had formed there, until I reached his ear. "Did you know that when you take me from behind I can't control myself?" I asked. "Just by saying you love me, in that low seductive tone you have when your body and actions are controlled by pure lust, can make me come in a way that I have never experienced before." He let out a small whimper in reply.

I take the advantage of the small gap between his lips and slip in two fingers. With the experience that I was sure only a few possessed, he sucks on the appendages, twirling his tongue around them in such a way that it almost made it hard to control myself. I pull my hand back, panting for air, unaware that he was able to have such control over me just by sucking on my fingers.

I take a hold of his legs and place one over each shoulder. I bring one of my spit slicked fingers to his hole and apply a little pressure, waiting for his body to loosen up enough for me to enter him. And when I do, my mind almost goes blank. It was so warm and tight that I hardly knew what I was getting myself into. It was, in a word, intoxicating.

I am so lost in my own world that I barely hear Dee as he breathes out my name and squirms a little under the touch. My finger slowly starts to move in and out. I listen to his breathing as it becomes quicker, more erratic than it was before. His body begins to heat again under my touch and it is in that moment that I understand that I am in complete control of him. He is at my mercy and I can be as quick or as slow with him as I want. Not that I hadn't already been teasing him, but the feeling that I was in control, that I was feeding off of the actions he was making, the purely blissful sounds of pleasure that he was giving gave me a better understanding of why he liked to be in the position that he normally was. It is a completely different kind of lust that filled me now, the kind that one only gets when they are trying to fulfill their partner's desires. It requires you to become in sync with the other person in a way that is completely different than when you are on the receiving end.

In this same moment I see that I am not in control at all, but Dee has been the whole time. Every time he moved, breathed, uttered words and moans in a low husky breath, he was guiding me to what he wanted, to what made him feel good and what would make him feel even better. Or perhaps it is that neither of us are really in control or being dominated by the other. We are equals on a playing field, just playing different positions. I am the pitcher and he is the catcher, I will give and he will receive but in the end he'd throw it right back to me. An endless circle with no start and no end, just passion, lust, want, and love.

I press a second finger to meet with the first and watch carefully as Dee raises himself up off the bed with a hiss. At first I thought that perhaps I was moving too fast, that I was hurting him in some way, but he starts to pant and moan loudly as I begin to move, scissoring my fingers until he is stretched enough that my fingers fit comfortably in the tight confine.

I withdraw for the time being and Dee sighs in disappointment. I reach over to the bed stand one last time and grab the bottle of lubricant that I had set there along with my ice and tea. With one hand I started slowly pumping Dee's erection while I pop the cap off with the other and manage to pour a little on my hand, sliding it over my own sex as I do so.

It is so different that I had thought it would be when I begin to press into him. The heat and tightness almost overtakes me in this one moment, bringing me far closer to the edge of my limits that I would like to be. It is moist and the friction, oh, god the friction was mind blowing, so much better than pressing myself into a woman.

"D-Dee." I gasp as his body constricts slightly on me. I slowly begin to move in and out at a pace that is agonizingly slow. I need to try and control my body and override the want I have to just drive into him until both he and I become one with the mattress.

I am dizzy with want and drunk with desire. I can't keep moving like this. The feeling of Dee around me and the sound of his lust laced voice drive me to move faster, make me take him for my own.

Dee cries out harshly as my hand wraps around his cock and start to move in a matching rhythm to my thrusts. He comes in my hand, moaning loudly and I follow a few thrusts after him, calling out Dee's name. I feel dead, drained as if it was my soul that I let Dee take from me. I collapse on top of him, breathing heavily. It feels like there is not enough air around me and I am being suffocated. My eyes can't focus clearly, everything has an aura or white emanating off of it and I faintly recall feeling the same way the first time Dee took me to his bed. In lazy movements I reach up and untie his hands and eyes. I am neither shocked nor surprised to feel his lips crash on mine and his arms wrap around my torso, pulling me as close to him as humanly possible.

For the first time since I tied him up, I kiss Dee with a deep and hungry need that told him I am sorry if I went to far but there was no way I regret it. He answers back just as needy, letting me know that he is fine and that perhaps I should have more surprises like this. His arms loosen from around me and I slide off of him and bury my head in the crook of his neck as the beast within me falls prey to slumber. I know my cheeks are burning red as embarrassment overtakes me.

"What's wrong baby?" he whispers, as if sensing the change within me.

"I-we-this-just-gah," I say, defeated, and bury myself further as he begins to laugh.

"You surprised the hell out of me, but in a good way." I feel him smile into my hair. "You did nothing wrong babe," he laughs a little as I retreat from my hiding place. He kisses me lightly, but none the less passionate as before. Our lips linger, intertwined with each other for a few moments more before the need for sleep begins to claim us both.

I smile as his arms wrap around me and pull me closer. We both fall asleep with a smile on our faces, and for once the beast within me is sated enough to allow me peaceful... if not explicit... dreams.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

And there you have it…. A little PWP for your day. I wrote this a while ago but just took my time with getting it posted. I figured that it should help appease anyone reading my stories because of my horrible delays!

Please review if you read it! I am always looking to improve… on sex especially!


End file.
